The Fate of Companions
by SpiritOfEowyn
Summary: Donna decides that Rose had the right idea... A dark comedy


_**1/1 Halloween Story: The Fate of Companions**_  
Title:The Fate of Companions.  
Author: SpiritofEowyn  
Rated:PG-13 for language  
Pairing: Doctor , Donna mentions Rose  
Time Period:Early Season 4  
Summary: Donna decides that Rose had the right idea.  
Genre: Horror/ Comedy.  
A/N: All the facts are technically right but you do have to wonder about the Doctor's past. I wanted to write a Halloween Doctor Who fic- enjoy!

They had stopped on Earth to see the very first Halloween in Scotland complete with tunip lanterns when Donna began to really question the Doctor.  
It had taken months for her to forgive him for killing off that entire spider species-- all those children he hadn't hesitated to murder. His eyes then had been so wild. He had saved her life so she had eventually decided to find him again.

It had started with a few incidents that by themselves wouldn't have been too bad or raised the kind of questions that ran rampant in her mind now. Questions like "How exactly did the Doctor 'lose' Rose Tyler? She was a human, not some sock in the dryer.

One day she had been wandering the halls around her room trying to figure out exactly how many rooms you could fit in a Police box. She found a nearly endless hall of bedrooms. The first one has "Susan" on the door and the same script the Doctor wrote in all around the name. Inside was a dusty room. Underneath the dust were old 60s Tween magazines of Earth, Hairspray and posters of teenage boys her mother had been keen on.

"Hello?" She had called, expecting to see a young teenager who matched the photos on the walls to show up. A girl with short dark hair had her arm around a very old looking man, in another with a young couple, in another a boy her age. There was simply too much stuff in here for the girl not to be larking about somewhere. No woman would give up this much stuff! Donna picked up a piece of yellowed paper and make a note on the dresser to ask the Doctor about Susan. She looked up into the mirror to see far behind her- a girl. A small dark haired scared looking girl. Donna turned around but there was no one there.

The hall continued on. Row upon row of mostly female names, and abandoned rooms. Names like, Barbara, Vicki, Katarina, Sara, Dodo,Liz Shaw, Sarah Jane, Romana, Tegan Nyssa, Peri,Martha, Rose.... In almost every mirror was the same little trapped girl.

Was the Doctor having himself a little harem or something?

Finally she came to a room labeled "Jack" which was as far from the other rooms as it could be. Jack, short for Jackie? In room seemed like a hedonists paradise. Attached to the bed were handcuffs and... and things Donna didn't want to know the function of.

Dear Lord was this where the Doctor went to jack... or did it stand for Jack the ripper?

Exactly what kind of ship was this TARDIS and where were the people whose rooms she kept finding?

With her less than complete list she headed towards the control room to face her may be captor.

"Doctor! I found a room with, with THINGS in it."

He barely glanced up from his screen. "Rooms usually have things in them."

Donna tried to calm herself. There had to be a good reason and even if there wasn't it wouldn't seem wise to anger the driver who had some fatalistic homicidal tendencies. Breath in. Breath out.

"Oh, you know, things," Donna tried to sound unbothered. "like handcuffs attached to beds..."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and frowned."Sounds like Jack's room."

"And Jack would be?"

"A former companion. Very 51st century man."

Donna nodded.

"And um, speaking of former companions," Donna held up her list of names and picked them at random. " Where's... Sara?"

He frowned and pulled a lever. "Dead."

Donna's eyes widened. "And um, Dodo, now there's a funny name for a girl."

He cleared his throat. "Murdered. Went to her funeral actually."  
Donna glanced at the ceiling. "Don't supose we could visit Liz Shaw?"

He frowned at her. "She died in 2003."

Donna tried not to see a trend going on.

"Right. And Tegan?"

He gave her a look that answered her question.

"Right, Dead then, like the others. I don't suppose Sarah Jane left alive then?" She squeaked.

He looked down and cleared his throat and tilted his head to one side. "Actually dropped her off, so I wouldn't get attached as she withers and dies like all you humans do." He actually shuddered.

Donna's eyes widened. She tried not to think of the Doctor dropping her off on Earth minutes from death. How inconvenient for him.

"I don't suppose you know anything about the girl in the mirror?"

The Doctor hemmed and hawed. "Well, I trapped her there, as punishment, for eternity. Well, her whole family." he pulled on his ear. " Had a bit of trouble pushing her Mom into that black hole..."

Donna let loose a panicky laugh. "You don't say. So a child in the mirror, any other furniture with women in them?" Donna asked backing away.

"Well, there was the girl in the fireplace, but I digress..."

"In... the fireplace. Dead too?" Donna gaped.

"Donna," He warned.

"Right," She made a show of writing down "girl in fireplace- dead. And your last companion what was her name?"

He walked around the controls. "Astrid."

"And she's living a wonderful blissful life in the south of France I suppose?"

The quirk of his lips said otherwise. Dead too.

"And," Donna cleared her throat and learned against the railing. "Rose?"

"Rose is trapped in a parallel world." The Doctor looked regretful and was that...wistful? "With her family. Alive."

Another women trapped, although considering she had been a companion trapped far away from this homicidal maniac didn't seem so bad. How did one get oneself that safely away? Besides hadn't the Doctor mentioned the only other of his kind, The Master had been a raging homicidal maniac as well? Killed off 1/3 of the Earth... Parallel worlds were sounding like the best option. Smart Girl that Rose. She had the right of it.

"Good, good for her." Donna nodded. "So, I um, need to go-"

She was interrupted in her escape plan by the sound of screaming coming from the floor.

The Doctor opened a hatch to pull out a treasure chest, and pulled out an orb from it that held three screaming women. "You three stay quiet, you." He pointed at them threateningly and then put them back into the box.

Donna fainted.


End file.
